White Angel
by YahooAnime
Summary: Toshiro is a white angel to Momo, a mysterious white angel with a huge secret that Momo just needs to find out.
1. The Beginning

His eyes burn with passion and with fear. Fear for the ones he loved the most. Fear that he would hurt them because he couldn't control his anger. He pushed people away with one look. His eyes were him. They told of hist past and his present. They told of a barrier that surrounded his soul. A barrier I swear to break down.

His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Along with his eyes, his hair is his trade mark. White. White like pure snow. White like an angel's clothes. White for purity.

He's shorter than all boys his age. Fourteen. But he is tough and smart. He may not be in football or chess but I'm sure he could back anyone into a corner in one move.

He doesn't have any friends. People like him and I'm sure many girls swoon over him but he doesn't like or talk to anyone. He is a loner. He is someone who comes to school, A's everything then leaves. He sits alone, reads alone, and he hates the world all alone.

To make this sound weird, the more he pushes people away, the more I want to be with him. It's like when you push two magnetic poles together even though the force between them is so great. No matter how many times they snap apart, you try and push them together. I guess that's because we humans are so stubborn.

But anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably go back to where this whole thing began. The place where I met Toshiro and found out his secret.

**. . .**

My name is Momo Hinamori. I am fourteen and in ninth grade. My two best friends are Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, who are both fifteen, although Reji tends to hang out more around Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Anyway at school everyone has their own group. There are the cool kids who rule the school through fear and admiration, like Byakuya Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto. There are the smart, apathetic kids like Toshiro and Uryuu Ishida. Then there are people like me and Izuru who are average, nothing-special, everyone's. And people like Ichigo and Rukia who can fit in with anyone else and like everyone and try to protect them. People hardly leave their group unless it's to start a fight or make a scene so it caught me off guard when I saw Yumichika Ayasegwa, a pretty boy who doesn't like to get his fingers dirty, hanging around Ikkaku Madarame, a crazy, wild boy who loves to fight and dich school. And it was only getting weirder.

"Hey Momo!" I heard my name being called. I spun around to see Izuru running down the hall to greet me.

"Hi Izuru," I greeted.

"So you know how there's a dance coming up? Well I was wondering if . . ." Just then Toshiro walked by. His hands were in is pockets and his head was down as he walked to his next class. I sighed deeply then flushed when Izuru was staring at me awkwardly.

"Oh I'm sorry Izuru, that was rude. Please continue."

"Oh well I was just wondering if you could, help me find something to wear."

"Oh I'd love to help you. I got to go now class will be starting soon." Izuru smiled and waved goodbye then headed off in the other direction.

Algebra I was my next class and I had it with Toshiro. If I didn't hurry some other creep would take my spot next to him. I smiled as I entered the classroom, no one was in my spot, but a second later my smile faded. Toshiro wasn't there either. The bell rang and I hurriedly sat down at the closest empty seat.

After class I met up with Izuru and we went to lunch together. We sat down near the back door of the school and quietly ate our lunch. I scanned the school grounds hoping to catch a glimpse of that spiking white hair I loved so much but to no avail.

"Why do you like that short kid so much?" Izuru asked.

"Because he's so cute and mysterious. He's like that one little thing your parents tell you not to touch but want and _need _to touch it. Why, are you jealous?" Izuru's face flashed red and he put his head down. I giggled.

Then I stopped. A huge explosion shook the school. A few girls screamed and covered their heads. Izuru quickly got to his feet and pulled me away from the building. I stared at the sky as a cloud of dust covered the sun.

"Come on Momo." Izuru pulled me further from the school but stopped when we heard a scream. It was Orihime Inoue. She was lying on her chest with her hands spread to the sides. It looked like something was crushing her but I couldn't see anything.

"Izuru, we have to help her," I called. I don't really like Orihime but I felt like I needed to help her some how.

"Help her from what? Nothing's there." I had to agree with him. It _looked _like nothing was there but I could _feel _something there, but how could I explain that to him.

But then there was a high pitched moan and Orihime was on her feet again. She ran past us and to her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, who wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey what are you doing up there?" I turned to Izuru who was yelling up at the tree. I looked up and saw Toshiro, he looked tired but he gave Izuru a smug smile and jumped out of the tree. He landed lightly on his feet and walked away.

"I didn't see him up there before," I said.

"Me neither and you'd think with that white hair he'd be pretty noticeable." I nodded at Izuru and watched as Toshiro disappeared into the school.


	2. The Fight

I walked to school the next day and got the shock of my life. Toshiro was leaning against a tree with a very irritated look on his face. Byakuya and Matsumoto were talking to him or at least trying to. I debated for a minute if I should keep walking or hide in the near-by bushes and eavesdrop, I choice options two. I ducked into the bushes and held my breath.

"You need to learn how to control your power. It doesn't matter how smart you are in school, you are not smart enough to train yourself." That was Byakuya's harsh voice.

"Come on Toshiro it will be fun! I can help you. I've had my powers for almost three months." That was Matsumoto.

"I don't need nor want your help," Toshiro said in his rough yet somehow soothing voice.

"You'll destroy the ones you care about," Byakuya warned.

"I killed that hollow just fine the other day without your help," Toshiro sneered.

"A fluke," Byakuya scolded.

"Well I'll tell you what," Toshiro said, "when I come close to killing someone I care about, I'll look you up." Then, without another word, Toshiro turned and walked away. Byakuya snarled and walked in the other direction. Matsumoto gave Toshiro a disappointed look then hurried after Byakuya.

I waited one more minute before crawling out of the bushes but when I did, I backed right into Rukia.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rukia," I said.

"It's okay. But what were you doing in the bushes?"

"I was looking for my pen. I dropped it and I thought I saw it under there." I sucked at lying. I could feel my face turning red and I stumbled over a few words. But Rukia just brushed it off.

"Going to school?" Rukia asked. I nodded.

So we walked together the last few blocks until our five story school building came into view. Rukia waved goodbye to me then ran to meet Ichigo and Renji. I dragged my feet into the school yard until I found Izuru. He was standing by the tree looking at Matsumoto. I walked over to him wondering how Matsumoto got to school before I did, since she and Byakuya went the long way. I shook my head.

"What are you looking at Izuru?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about asking Matsumoto to the dance next Friday. What do you think?"

"Are you kidding? Izuru, Matsumoto is a senior and you are a freshman. You're from two different worlds. Two totally different groups. It's wrong!"

"Well how come that one little girl umm what's her name? She's really short and has pink hair, looks like she should be in second grade?"

"Her name is Yachiro Kusajishi and what about her?"

"Well she's hanging around that one really big guy whose been a senior for like two years, Kenpachi Zaraki."

"What! But she's a freshman and a cute little bug. He's a senior who scares the crap out of cute little bugs."

"Exactly."

"What's going on around here?"

The bell rang and the kids piled into the building. I trailed behind until everyone else was inside. I needed to think. First Ikkaku and Yumichika, then Toshiro and Byakuya, now Yachiro and Kenpachi; it made no sense. People belonged to certain groups and they didn't just move to another group. It's been that way since I started fifth grade. This was wrong!

By lunch time I had finally calmed down. I had gotten to sit by Toshiro in Algebra which lightened my mood, but now I was back to Earth. I sat next to Izuru like I always did and watched the other students laugh and talk. One person caught my eye and I watched as he walked across the yard. But he was stopped by Ikkaku. Toshiro glared at him and Ikkaku smirked back.

"Where ya goin'" Ikkaku asked.

"Away from you," Toshiro snarled in reply.

"Now why don't ya come sit over with us today. We need to talk."

"I already talked to Byakuya. I explained things perfectly clear to him."

Then Ikkaku's smile faded. His eyes went cold and he brought his fist down on Toshiro's face. I screamed and tried to run to them but my legs gave in. Now there was a crowd around them. Some people went inside so they wouldn't be considered "by standers" but everyone else formed a circle around the two. I took a deep breath then picked myself up and ran to the group. Izuru called after me but I kept running.

I reached the group just when Toshiro picked himself off the ground. His eyes flashed ice then returned the punch. That would only make Ikkaku happy and hyper and I knew it but it was too late. Ikkaku grinned and got into a fighting stance. I knew Toshiro was tough but I highly doubted he was tougher than Ikkaku. Ikkaku got into fights for _fun _and didn't mind hurting people so bad they couldn't move. I bit my nails, closed my eyes and waited for the next punch. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Byakuya holding Ikkaku's arm back. His eyes were fierce. He whispered something to Ikkaku then Ikkaku stormed away. Byakuya glared at Toshiro but left.

The crowd dispersed in groups and whispers leaving just me, Izuru, and Toshiro. I could feel Izuru tense up, he was uncomfortable. I took another step towards Toshiro and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me but said nothing. His eyes still looked like ice but he wasn't mad, I could tell.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled, "Of course I'm okay. It was just one lousy punch." Then his smile faded. "I got to go," he said. He pushed past me and ran towards the road. Then disappeared.

Then a roar came from the sky. Izuru and I looked at the sky but saw nothing. Then it roared again, this time it was louder, closer. I was about to say something when something flew by my face. It blew my hair back and almost pushed me backwards. Just then a loud thump came from behind me and a dent appeared in the ground. I stopped and stared but there was nothing there. Izuru grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the school.

Once in the building I dropped to my knees and breathed heavily. Something was out there and it was dangerous. Izuru placed a hand on me and gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled at him but it faded fast when I heard the roar again. But this time is sounded as if the roar was in pain. I blinked twice then, in through the door he came. Toshiro.


	3. Shopping

Toshiro smiled at me then walked on. I couldn't believe it, it was like nothing even happened. Izuru looked at me with a startled look on his face.

"You don't think Toshiro is the one doing all that … that stuff, do you? Maybe he's in some organization, maybe he's a terrorist!"

"Izuru!" I exclaimed, "How could you even say that? Toshiro is not a terrorist, he's just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all."

"Don't let love blind you Momo, don't you see; every time a bomb or whatever, goes off, he's there. Or right before one goes off, he leaves. Toshiro is obviously involved in something."

"Don't let jealousy ruin another person's life, Izuru. Making accusations like that can really get you into trouble. You don't know anything so shut up." I glared at Izuru then got up and stomped away. I could hear Izuru mumbling but I didn't look back.

The next day there was no school, Saturday. So I slept in. I woke up to the sound of my cellphone ringing. I answered it, it was Isane Kotetsu. Her and I had been friends since seventh grade. We hardly hang out at school though because we don't have any classes together but we're still pretty close.

"Hey," I greeted as I picked up my cell.

"Hi," Isane replied.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to the mall with me, to pick out a dress for the dance."

"The dance? Oh my gosh the dance!"

"You forgot about the dance?" Isane asked.

"I guess I did, I've been preoccupied lately," I explained.

"Oh. So do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you there in half an hour," I told her. I hung and got out of bed.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was ten-thirty. I grabbed some clothes and my towel and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, peeled off my pajamas and was greeted by the warm water.

After my shower, I got dressed and headed out the door. I walked to the mall an saw Isane standing by the front entrance. I waved to her and she smiled at me. We walked through the mall, stopping at every store and trying on every dress we could find.

By twelve o' clock, we were starting to get discouraged. We couldn't find one dress that was in our price range and looked nice. Many dresses that were in our price range looked like a cow threw up on them.

"Let's try one more store," Isane suggested, "if we can't find a dress there, then lets wear a dress we already have, or try out Goodwill or something."

"Well okay," I agreed.

So we walked down the mall, eyeballing random stores. Looking for one that might have a decent dress at a reasonable price. Then I saw him. Toshiro. He was looking at shirts in TJ Max. I smiled then grabbed Isane by the hand and pulled her into the store.

"Momo, this store might have cheap brand name clothes, but dresses can still run at high prices."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I figured we could just look," I said, looking at Toshiro. Isane followed my eyes then smiled and walked away.

I walked towards Toshiro and browsed through the clothes. Toshiro looked up at me and grinned. I blushed and smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for a dress for the dance this Friday."

"I see, find anything yet?"

"Yes I have," I said sarcastically. "It's right here in my invisible bag." He smiled again. "So what are you doing here."

"Believe it or not, I sometimes like to wear clothes."

"Really, I never would have guessed."

Just then Matsumoto walked in. She walked right up to Toshiro and placed something that looked like a PEZ dispenser in his hands. Then without saying a word, she left. I stared at Toshiro, confusion written all over my face. He just shrugged and walked off. I growled. Then Isane ran up to me holding two dresses.

"Fifty percent off!" she exclaimed. I giggled and then we both ran to the "half off" rack.

We left the store that day with two dresses, two pairs of shoes, some jewelry, and tons of makeup. Isane got a purple dress with a V-neck and a bow for a belt, matching purple earrings and necklace, and black high heels. I got a strapless pink dress, matching pink earrings and necklace, and pink high heels with jewels on the straps.

"So who do you want to go to the dance with?" Isane asked.

"Oh you know, Kenpachi," I answered with a laugh. Isane pushed me playfully then ran. I chased after her but stopped when I heard a roar.

I looked at the sky and saw a figure. It wasn't clear, it looked like a mirage you see it the desert but it was real. I saw it moving towards Isane or at least in that direction. I saw it lift its leg. I yelled for Isane to stop but she didn't. The thing brought its leg down over Isane's head.

"ISANE!" I yelled, but it was too late.


	4. The Sleepover

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see what would become of Isane. I just waited for the scream that would surely come. It didn't. I opened my eyes and say Isane standing across the street. Her eyes were wide and I could tell by her chest she was breathing heavy.

"Isane!" I screamed and ran across the street, not bothering to look both ways. In return I received many honks and screams, but I didn't care.

I reached Isane in a second. I wrapped my arms around her and began to cry. I could feel water landing on my head and I knew she was crying too.

"What happened?" I managed to choke out.

"I-I don't know," she replied. "I was running and then I felt a strong wind. I blinked and I was over here." I wiped my tears then looked at her face. She was white.

"Oh Isane, what's going on?"

That night I convinced my mother to let Isane sleep over. She was too shook up to go home and she didn't want to deal with the questions that were sure to be asked. We lay awake quietly talking. We talked about boys, the dance, movies, TV shows, but we never talked about what happened at the mall. We didn't talk about the obvious, something was going on in our little town and it was more than likely going to kill everyone. Even though we didn't talk about it, I knew we were both thinking about it. Something was going on and it needed to be stopped. But how could you stop something you couldn't see?

"Hey Momo," Isane started, "I have to tell you something." I turned so I was facing her and waited. "My dad got a job and well, we're going to move over Christmas Break."

"What!" I exclaimed. "How could you just now be telling me this? When did this happen? Where are you moving too?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Isane replied. "It happened about a week ago, maybe two. The job will be in Australia." I swallowed the knot that was forming in my throat, I turned around again and closed my eyes.

I somehow knew this would happened. When I first met Isane, she had moved from Thailand. She told me that she had been to France and Spain and a few other places before. Her father always had to move because of his job. Isane even told me she would probably move the very next year, but she didn't. She also told me that she this was the place she had lived the longest. But I never thought the day would come. Isane was the only girl friend I had. Most the girls at my school were too loud or too obsessed with looks and boys to be my friends. Isane was quiet and smart, just like me. I needed her to survive high school. Without her then I only have Izuru. Izuru is great but he's just a boy.

The next morning I walked Isane home. We didn't speak much to each other the whole walk. When we woke up we got dressed, ate breakfast, then Isane suggested she go home. I nodded and told her I'd walk her. Those were basically the only words spoken that morning.

When we reached her house, we saw her little sister, Kiyone reading on the front porch steps. She smiled at us as we approached.

"Did you get a pretty dress for the dance?" she asked as Isane walked up the steps. Isane only nodded. "Can I see it?"

"Maybe later," Isane replied.

"Okay," Kiyone said.

Kiyone was twelve and in sixth grade. She was the exact opposite of Isane. Where Isane was quiet and shy, Kiyone was loud and outgoing. Kiyone was brave and unafraid to take chances. I admired Kiyone for that. Sometimes I wished I could take more chances, but I was always afraid of the consequences.

"What's wrong?" Kiyone asked me.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well Isane went inside and you're just standing there with a weird look on your face," Kiyone explained.

"Oh. I was just thinking," I said.

"About …."

"Well," I started and sat down, "there's this boy I like and I want to go to the dance with him, but I don't want to ask him because what if he says no but if I don't ask him and he doesn't ask me, then I have no one to go with." Kiyone stared at me for a minute then sighed.

"Ask him," she said. "If he says no then you can move on instead of chasing after something you can never catch. If he says yes then you know he likes you too." I nodded then stood.

"Well thanks for the advice Kiyone," I said. She nodded then went back to reading her book. I walked off.

Instead of walking home right away, I decided to walk through the park. I loved to watch the little kids laughing and having fun. It reminded me of what I use to be in the past. As I was walking, I saw Toshiro sitting on the roof of some old shack in the park. He was staring out into the field, lost in space. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him. He looked like a god. Then he got a weird look on his face. I figured he sensed me staring at him. I felt my cheeks burn red and I looked away but he didn't look at me. Then there was a big explosion right behind me. I jumped at the sound and fell to my knees and there he was, standing over me. I couldn't see what made the explosion really well but I could tell something was there. It looked like a mirage, same as the one at the mall.

Then I felt something around my waist. I looked up, I was in his arms. In a flash we were up in the air. I turned my head again just in time to see another mirage. It looked, well it looked like Toshiro. It had spikes at the top of what I guessed to be its head, and it had the same build. Nut of course it couldn't be Toshiro, I was in his arms.

Another minutes later he set me down on a bench. He looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. It was my turn to look concerned. His voice was different. His normal voice was rough but soothing with a strange accent. This voice was lower and scratchy. Like when a young girl tries to sound like an older man.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Good."

"What was that explosion? A bombing? A falling building? A drive-by shooting?" He didn't answer. "_Hello_?"

"It was a …." he stopped. He looked at me then waved. Before I could protest, he was gone.

Toshiro Hitsugya was turning out to be a very interesting human being.


	5. Yes

School on Monday seemed to go by so slowly. By lunch I was about ready to go home. Toshiro wasn't at school and I wanted to ask him a few questions. I met up with Izuru on the roof for lunch instead of our normal spot. He smiled at me as he saw me coming.

"I heard you went dress shopping on Saturday," Izuru said. I nodded. "So are you going to help me find an outfit?"

"Oh my gosh Izuru! I'm sorry I totally forgot. We'll go right after school if you want." Izuru smiled at me then placed his hand on my arm.

"It's okay Momo. I actually wanted to see what my date was wearing first so we could compliment each other."

"Whose your date?" I asked.

"Well no one yet, but I was thinking about asking Matsumoto remember?"

"Still? Come on Izuru ..." But Izuru interrupted before I could finish.

"At least I know who I want to ask. You just sit around and wait for it to happen," Izuru snapped.

"Fine," I yelled then I quieted my voice when people looked at me, "if you ask Matsumoto _and _she says yes, I will ask Toshiro to the dance."

"Fine," then without warning Izuru shook my hand and jumped up.

I just rolled my eyes thinking he wouldn't do it. But as he got closer and closer I got more and more nervous. Then he patted her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. I felt my stomach turn. Then he started talking to her, his hand was behind his head and his eyes were slits. Her face was first stone then it loosened. She smiled and then answered. I couldn't read her lips. Then Izuru was back at my side, he was smiling.

"So when do you plan on asking Toshiro?" I punched him in the arm and stood up. "Hey, Matsumoto is planning on wearing a black dress, so you can't screw up my outfit too bad," Izuru called after me as I stomped away.

I ran down the stairs to get to the main floor. My heart was pounding in my ears. I didn't want to ask Toshiro, what if he said no? Then Kiyone's voice echoed in my head. "_If he says no then you can move on instead of chasing after something you can never catch. If he says yes then you know he likes you too"_ I stopped on the stairs to catch my breath. When I calmed down I slowly walked all the way down the stairs. When I got to the main floor I caght something from the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw Toshiro standing there. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. His head was bobbing slightly and I saw he had earphones stuffed in his ears. I took a deep breath then walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up a smile spread across his face.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well I was, I was wondering, well, umm, do you want to go to the dance this Friday with me?" I forced the words out and they tasted bitter sweet.

Toshiro looked at me with shock on his face, then it turned into a half grin. "Sure, why not." My heart did a flip in my chest.

"Anything else?" he asked after a minute of me just standing there.

"Oh well yesterday your voice sounded off, and I was wondering if you were catching a cold?"

Toshiro's face went white. He shook his head and pushed the earphones back into his ears. I felt my cheeks burn and tears forming in my eyes. So I turned on my heels and ran away. Thoughts were racing in my head but the biggest one was that I blew it. I offended him and now he was going to forget about me. I blew it and I was never going to forgive myself. Me and Toshiro were over before we even began.


	6. The Book

_Momo stop! _I stopped running and leaned against the school. I placed my hand on my chest and tried to catch my breath. _What are you doing? You didn't blow anything, he just didn't answer the question, maybe he didn't know what you were talking about. Yes that must be it._

"Momo." A voice pulled me from my thoughts, I turned around and saw Toshiro standing there. He was looking off into the distance.

"Hey Toshiro, what's up?" I tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow you off."

"Oh it's okay. I mean I figured it was something I said."

"Well it kind of was, but I can't tell you anything." My heart dropped. "I mean I can't because I'll get into some huge trouble, but here look at this and it should explain most of your questions," Toshiro said, handing me a book. I gave him a strange look but took the book anyway. "Put it in your locker and then read it at home. If anyone asks, you found the book but make sure no one has to ask, okay?" I nodded, then he walked away. I quickly stuffed the book inside my jacket and walked inside to put it in my locker.

When I got home I ran right to my room and locked the door. I jumped on my bed, opened my backpack and pulled out the book. On the cover there was a picture of a man dressed in a black kimono and holding a long sword. The title was _The Begining of the Soul Reaper_ and it was written by some guy named Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I looked on the back but there was no summary like on a usual book, so I opened it and began to read.

I didn't stop reading until I finished the book. I didn't go down for dinner and I didn't do my homework. By one in the morning, I had read the whole book cover to cover. The book talked about how a man was hit by lightning while practicing his fencing and some power was awakened. The man was able to see ghosts and other wandering spirits. His fencing sword became some power sword called a zanpakuto and he some how obtained the ability to control fire with this sword. After the accident he started to test on other people because he figured that the power had to be in everybody. First he tried to awaken the power in other people the same way it was awakened in him; by using lightning. But since he couldn't control lightning, he tried other methods.

Over the years he figured out the the power could be awakened by a trametic experience, or a near death experience. He said that all humans had the power but it was hidden away. When the man died, he went to this place, like Heaven, but he was the only one there, so it was closer to Limbo. He decided to start a school where people could learn how to obtain and control this power. If a person could not awaken the power, they would continue on to Heaven. He called these powerful humans, Soul Reapers, and each Soul Reaper recieved their own zanpakuto which was linked to their souls. So the power of their zanpakuto rested on how strong their souls were.

In my opinion the whole book seemed pretty far fetched. I mean how could the man write a book when he was dead? And how does he know that humans that can't obtain the power go to Heaven? The book seemed like a myth. But after I read the chapter of "MOD Souls" I was starting to believe it a little more. It made sence that Toshiro took one of those pills and thats why he sounded different .

_No! This can't be true. It makes no sence. Toshiro sounded weird because he's hitting puberty and was embarrassed so he didn't answer. Yes! That must be it. But what about the chapter about Hollows? I remember Toshiro telling Byakuya something about a hollow and the book said that people who have awakend a small portion of the power, might see blurry objects. But I never had a life or death experience or a tramatic experience. Nope, this book is fiction. One hundred percent fake. It has to be, it just can't be real. Can it?_


	7. Emotions

The next morning I was too tired to get up so I convinced my mother I was sick and couldn't go to school. So instead I slept until noon, woke up, took a shower, and finished my homework that I should've done yesterday. After I had finished that, I noticed that school would be ending soon and decided I should turn in my homework and pick up my work from today, or else I'd be way behind.

I walked down the deserted streets to the school but stopped when I heard something. It sounded like whispering but I couldn't see anybody second thought was that it was the wind, but there wasn't the slightest breeze. I brushed the uneasiness off and continued walking. But then I heard it again. It sounded like moaning at first it was quiet, then it got louder. I felt the ground shake and I turned around just in time to see a blurry image of a foot coming straight for me.

I screamed but not for long. I turned around again and started to run. My bag was hitting my legs and my hair was whipping at my face, but I didn't stop running until the moaning was far away once more. When I could barley hear the moaning, I dropped my bag and fell to my knees. I brushed my hair from my face and tried to catch my breath. Then I let my eyes close and without meaning to, I fell asleep.

When I awoke, the sky was turning orange and the clouds were pink. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my bag, I debated on if I should just go home but I figured the school would still be opened for people who have after school activities. So I ran the rest of the way to school.

I pounded on the doors of the school until a janitor opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if any of the teachers were still here."

"Sorry Missy," he replied. "The only people here are the students on the baseball team, everyone else went home hours ago."

"Oh, well thanks anyway," I said then turned around to go.

"Wait," he called, I turned to him, "You wouldn't happen to be Momo, would you?" I nodded. "Well a boy with white hair said you'd be coming around and said I should give you this when you showed up." He handed me a pile of papers and on each one_ HOMEWORK_, was written on the top. I smiled and thanked the man one last time then went home.

The next day I saw Toshiro standing at his locker. I decided I should thank him for getting my homework for me. As I started walking I felt something surge up inside of me. _How did he know I would be coming for my homework?_ The question was lingering on my mind and for some reason it was infuriating me.

"Hey!" I called. Toshiro looked at me and waved. "How did you know I was coming to get my homework last night?"

"I saw you last night running towards the school, so I just put two and two together."

"If you saw me, why didn't you help me?"

"Help you from what?"

"I don't know, a hollow I'm guessing. Or at least that's what your stupid book calls it!" I could hear my voice rising and I could feel people watching us, but I didn't care. For some reason I was just so mad at him.

"Shh," he said. Then he placed his hand over my mouth just as I was about to yell at him for telling me to be quiet and he dragged me into an empty hallway.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Momo shut up you idiot!" he yelled back. "I told you to be quiet about the book, I could get into a lot of trouble if people found out I gave it to you."

"Why should they care? I mean this book makes no sense, I think it's a load of crap."

"Well it's not. Everything in that book is true." Toshiro said.

"Oh so you're a Soul Reaper? What kind of near death experience woke that power inside of you? And I'm guessing that Byakuya and Matsumoto are also Soul Reapers." Toshiro didn't say anything, he just looked the other way. "Toshiro!" I screamed. "Talk to me. Stop icing me out, I just want to understand what's going on with you and this town."

"Someone like you could never understand what's going on with me!" That hit me like a slap in the face. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but held them back.

"Fine." I said. "Don't tell me, just forget about me okay? I don't want to be a burden on you so I'll just go away." I started to leave but turned back to say one last thing. "Oh and just forget about the dance."

After school I took Izuru to the mall to help him find clothes to wear for the dance. Finally after five stores and three hours of 'no' we found something for him to wear that was simple and in his budget. It was a button up white shirt, and a black vest, and black slacks. We both decided that a tie wouldn't be necessary and he looked just fine. So after he paid for his clothes, we went to go get some dinner.

We sat down in the food court and ate in silence for twenty or so minutes then Izuru broke the silence.

"What's going on Momo? I've never seen you this quiet in years."

"It's nothing Izuru, just forget about it."

"Come on Momo, I know you and I know that it's never nothing."

"It's just Toshiro..."

"Do I have to break his nose?" I looked up at him in terror and saw his smile. I giggled and threw a french fry at him.

"Just so you know, he'd probably break _your_ nose," I said.

"Hey!" Izuru exclaimed and threw a fry back at me. "Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you Momo."

"Thanks Izuru, you're a good friend."

After we ate, Izuru walked me to my house. We said good night and then I left him standing on my front porch.

"Only a friend..."


	8. The Truth

"So who are you going to the dance with?" I asked Isane Thursday morning.

"I don't think I'm going with anyone," Isane replied. "I mean the dance is tomorrow and anyone good already has a date or isn't going. So I'll probably just ask random guys to dance during slow songs if they don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah I'll probably do the same thing," I replied.

"What!" Isane exclaimed, "but I thought you and Toshiro were going together."

"We were then I broke it off." Isane gave me a 'please go on' look so I told her the story. "Well he's so secretive and every time I ask him a question, he just blows it off. I don't know he's just pissing me off I guess."

"But you two are like so perfect together." Just then this boy named Hanataro Yamada came walking up to us.

"Hey you guys," he said shyly, "I was wondering if either of you have a date to the dance tomorrow." We both shook our heads. "Well then would one of you like to accompany me." I smiled but nicely declined, I was either going with Toshiro or no one and since I wasn't going with Toshiro, I wasn't going with anybody.

"I'll go with you Hanataro," Isane said smiling. She always was one to make everyone else happy.

Later that day I was sitting under a tree reading a book when a saw a shadow blocking my sun. I looked up and saw Toshiro standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking away from me. I placed my book down and gave him my best irritated look. But he ignored it and sat down besides me.

"Listen Momo, I just wanted to apologize for calling you an idiot yesterday. I really need to learn to control my anger better."

"I'm not mad about that, Toshiro. I'm mad that you won't tell me what's going on. You beat around the bush and give me books but you never just straight up say what's going on."

"I know and I told you, I can't. I could get into some serious trouble if I told you, you could get hurt."

"Toshiro, I've already gotten hurt," I said, standing up, "and it wasn't from some monster, it was from you." Then I walked away and didn't look back.

When I got home that night, I flipped on my computer and signed into my e-mail. Then the annoying robot voice informed me that I had mail. I scrolled through all the spam but stopped when I saw 'White Angel'. I clicked on it and it read;

Hey Momo, it's me, Toshiro. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was trying to protect you but I guess I wasn't doing my job. Meet me at the mall at four and I'll explain everything. I don't want to hurt you any more Momo, I like you a lot and I'll do anything to make you happy. Please meet me, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you hated me for the rest of your life. If you don't come I'll know that I blew it and it's no use and I'll never bother you again. I promise. ~Toshiro~

I read and reread the e-mail at least five times. I tried to keep myself from crying but it was of no use. I checked the clock on the bottom of my screen and saw that I only had fifteen minutes to get to the mall. So I quickly washed my face and ran from the house. I didn't stop running until I was inside the mall. I looked around but didn't see Toshiro anywhere. In his e-mail, he didn't specify a meeting place. So I just sat down on a bench and waited. Then at exactly four o' clock, I saw him walk through the door. I jumped up and called his name. He turned to me and I waved. He smiled in return and motioned for me to follow him.

He took me to a little cafe inside the mall so we could talk.

"Okay what do you want to know?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute then said;

"Are you a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes."

"How did you come to be one?"

"Well, when I was younger, I could see things,"

"Ghosts?" He nodded.

"I didn't know if other people could see them too and if they couldn't, I didn't know why. Well one day when I was ten or so, I was walking home from the market and I saw a little girl, she was playing in the streets. My first reaction was this girl is a complete moron, then my second reaction almost killed me. A truck was coming down the road and she didn't seem to notice. I called to her but she didn't seem to hear, so I dropped my bags and ran out into the street to save her, but I went right through her and fell." I gasped but urged Toshiro to continue. "I thought I was dead, I was in a new place, where people all wore black kimonos. But then Yamamoto approached me. He told me why the girl had vanished and he told me I could save myself if I was willing to sacrifice my normal life. I didn't understand but I didn't want to die that young so I told him I would. Then he gave me a sword aka a zanpakuto and that book I lent to you, and he told me I was now a Soul Reaper. Then the next thing I knew I was lying down in the streets again and a truck was coming straight for me. I didn't know why I could move so fast but in a blink of an eye I was across the street and walking home with my bags in hand.

"I didn't understand what it meant to be a Soul Reaper. I didn't know what it was I had to do. I read the book but was confused and to be honest I thought it was a load of crap." He smiled at me as he said that and I smiled back. "So I put off being a Soul Reaper until a few months ago. I ignored cries for help and pretended I didn't see the hollows. But one day a girl I was very fond of, was killed right in front of me. I didn't try to help her or stop the hollow. I figured another Soul Reaper would do it, but no one came. And since I had put off being a Soul Reaper, I didn't know what to do. So she just died. That day I swore I wouldn't let anyone else die because of me. I swore I wouldn't let anyone else get hurt. Shortly after that, Byakuya came to me and told me I needed to get my act together. He said I would kill people because I didn't know how to control my power. But as you know I'm a very stubborn person and I told him I didn't need nor want his help. I told him I could do it on my own. And well, that brings us to today. Now you know."

I didn't know what to say to him. He had just pored his heart and his past out to me and I was dumbstruck. What could I say? So I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "So we still on for the dance tomorrow?"


	9. The Dance Part 1

Isane came to my house two hours before the dance started to get me ready for the dance. Isane and I took showers then she curled my hair. After our hair was done, we did our makeup then slipped into our dresses. After we were all dressed with shoes, jewelry, and all, we went downstairs so my mom could take tons and tons of pictures. After my mom was done being the paparazzi, she drove us to the school. We arrived two minutes after eight.

Isane and I walked through the doors of the gym and entered a room that couldn't possibly be our gym. The theme of the dance was Starry Night and it really looked like you were in space. The entrance that Isane and I walked through was covered by hanging stars and the other entrance was covered by hanging crescent moons. The walls were covered with black felt and had glow-in-the-dark stars pressed to them. I looked at the stars and saw that each wall had at least three different constellation designs. On one wall there was the little and big dipper, on another there was Orion, belt and all. On one wall there was a back-drop, which had a big, yellow full moon and tiny stars on it, were students could get their pictured taken. The basketball hoops were covered with black construction paper and also covered with glow-in-the-dark stars. Above the dance floor there was a disco ball spinning and reflecting silver lights.

"It's so pretty," Isane said above the music that was blasting. The DJ's equipment also had a few stars and moons stuck to it.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed.

"Hey, there's Hanataro. I'm gonna go say hi to him," Isane said. I nodded and she walked away.

I eyed the students trying to pinpoint Toshiro. Ichigo was standing next to Rukia. Ichigo was wearing a black, button-up shirt, and blue jeans. Rukia was wearing a maroon dress with spaghetti straps. Renji was a few feet away from them dancing with Tatsuki, he was wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans, she was wearing a white dress. I didn't see Toshiro anywhere. So I walked to the cafeteria where drinks and snacks were being served to see if he was in there. He wasn't. Izuru was, however. He was wearing the clothes we picked out and sitting in a chair talking to Matsumoto, who was wearing a black, strapless dress with a slit that was nearly to her hip. He smiled at me as I walked in, I waved in return. Also sitting by Izuru was Byakuya, who was wearing black slacks, and a black sports jacket. Across the room was Kenpachi and Yachiro, Kenpachi was wearing in usual attire and Yachiro was wearing a pink dress with ruffles on the bottom and on the sleeves. I scanned the room one last time but didn't see Toshiro, and so I wouldn't look like an idiot, I grabbed a cup off a table and left the room. Out in the hall I dumped the liquid out of the cup into a water fountain, then went back to the gym. As I walked into the gym, Orihime and Uryuu were walking out. Orihime was wearing a light blue dress with a random splatter of white on the bottom and Uryuu was wearing all white except for a blue tie. _I wonder if the matching out fits were on purpose. _

I sat on a bench listening to the music and watching people dance. I checked the clock and saw that it was eight - thirty. I sighed and figured he just wasn't coming. But then I saw him. Standing in a corner holding his Ipod in hand. I rolled my eyes and got up to go talk to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

"Only you would bring an Ipod to a dance," I said.

"Well some of the music they play is stupid." I smiled at him.

"So, you wanna dance?" I asked. He shrugged but took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

Just as we were getting ready to dance, the music slowed. We looked at each other awkwardly but Toshiro placed his hands on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulders. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He twirled me around and we swayed to the music. This night was perfect. I couldn't remember a time when I was happier. This just felt right. It felt like Toshiro and I belonged together. The way his hands fit at my waist and how he didn't demand anything more. I could tell by his face that all he wanted was to make me happy. He didn't want anything more, he didn't want to hurt me, he just wanted to be with me and I just wanted to be with him.

Then the DJ picked the beat up again and the mood changed. Isane and Hanataro appeared besides us and started to dance. Isane and I moved to the beat while Hanataro tried to keep up and Toshiro stood there tapping his foot to the beat.

Then the mood changed again, but not because of the music. There was a loud noise, then another, then another. The noises got louder and louder, it sounded as if it were getting closer. Then there was a loud crash and the roof came tumbling in. Kids were screaming and cursing. Some were crying. Everyone was running trying to get away. Teachers were shouting, telling kids not to panic and trying to direct them over to the door. Another crash sounded along with more screams. Toshiro grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way just as the disco ball crashed to the ground. Soon the gym was emptied except for Byakuya, Matsumoto, Toshiro, and me. The next thing I knew all three of them were dressed in black kimonos and holding swords. They were perfectly clear, not mirage images that I had been seeing before. I could also see the hollows. They were really tall with holes at there chests and masks on their faces.  
"Momo, get out of here," Toshiro yelled and pushed me towards the door. I didn't have time to reply because he was in the air and fighting the hollows.

"Toshrio, wait." I whispered to myself.

Another howl sounded, this time it was really close. I turned around just in time to see a giant claw come down on me. Then everything was dark.


End file.
